1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus, methods and products for dispensing a material. In another aspect, the present invention relates to apparatus, methods and products for providing a material to a surface. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to dental treatment devices, methods of treating teeth and oral tissue during brushing, and to products containing dental treatment materials. In still another aspect, the present invention relates to toothbrushes, methods of treating teeth and oral tissue during brushing, and to cartridges containing dental treatment materials. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to toothbrushes for dispensing dental treatment materials, to methods of treating teeth by dispensing a treatment material from a toothbrush during brushing, and to cartridges containing dental treatment materials for use with dispensing toothbrushes. In even still another aspect, the present invention relates to apparatus, methods and products useful in nail, hair and/or skin care, jewelry making or cleaning, grout cleaning, auto detailing, painting, furniture painting/staining/refinishing, spot burnishing, spot laundry cleaning, and ceramics painting/finishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Periodontal disease is primarily caused by complex aggregates of microorganisms, primarily bacteria, in the crevice regions between the teeth and the teeth and the gums. These aggregates are commonly referred to as dental plaque.
Outside of the dentist""s office, brushing with conventional toothbrushes and flossing are currently the standard methods of removing, disrupting and dispersing dental plaque.
The oldest and most common type of toothbrush is the traditional manual toothbrush, having bristles upon which is applied, a dentifrice, such as a paste, gel or powder, to assist in tooth brushing. The toothbrush bristles are then manually manipulated against teeth and gums in an effort to remove, disrupt and disperse dental plaque.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,932, issued Jan. 11, 1994, to Byrd, discloses improvements to the traditional manual bristle toothbrush. The brush includes a slidable thumb actuated mechanism in the handle mechanically linked to rotary bristles in the head of the toothbrush. Longitudinal reciprocative motion of the thumb mechanism causes rotation of the rotary bristles.
In addition to manual toothbrushes, there are powered toothbrushes, which provide, some sort of manipulating motion to the bristles, for example rectilinear or rotational motion, to assist in brushing. Examples of powered toothbrushes include, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,927,435; 5,226,206; 5,289,604; 5,353,460; 5,383,242; 5,476,384; 5,504,959; 5,309,590; and 5,943,723.
Whether using a manual or powered toothbrush, the problem with placing a dentifrice on the bristles, is the lack of accurate and repeatable amount of dentifrice. For example, the concentration of dentifrice on the bristles is at a maximum just after application of a dentifrice to the bristles, but prior to brushing. Commencement of brushing quickly results in a decrease of the concentration of dentifrice on the bristles, and a resulting reduction in the advantage provided by the dentifrice.
While it is possible to occasionally stop brushing, and reapply the dentifrice to the bristles, a more practical approach would be to provide the toothbrush with a reservoir from which the dentifrice is dispensed during brushing, either intermittently or continuously.
Such an idea is not new. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 730,040, issued Jun. 2, 1903 to McKinley et al., discloses a toothbrush having a receptacle for feeding a liquid dentifrice into the bristles of the brush; U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,720, issued Nov. 16, 1965 to Cyzer, discloses a toothbrush with a liquid dentifrice container; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,977, issued Jun. 8, 1999 to Kuo, discloses a dentifrice dispensing toothbrush utilizing a refillable cartridge for storing dentifrice material and a compressible elastic button for pumping dentifrice material to the brush head. Further development of this idea includes the use of hollow bristles through which the dentifrice flows as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,590, issued May 10, 1994 to Giuliani et al.
Recent developments in the fight against periodontal disease includes medications for inhibiting or killing bacteria responsible for periodontal disease, and the use of such medications has been promoted to the public for such a purpose. Such medications may be used in toothpaste, mouthwash, or solutions applied to the areas of interest. However, such medications are typically expensive when used on a daily basis, have been found to stain teeth in some cases with prolonged use, and in other cases, such as when they are in a mouthwash, are only marginally effective. Applying medication with brushing is convenient for the user and results in the treated area simultaneously undergoing cleaning and the application of medication. However, medication is typically not carefully applied in controlled amounts during brushing. There currently is no convenient way of assuring the application of only therapeutic amounts which require precision dosing and/or precision ratio control, so as to not cause tooth or oral tissue damage and/or prevent waste of the medication, while still being fully effective.
However, in spite of the above advancements, there still exists a need in the art for apparatus, methods and products for treating teeth.
There is another need in the art for apparatus, methods and products for treating teeth, which do not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art apparatus, methods and products.
These and other needs in the art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for apparatus, methods and products for treating teeth and/or oral tissue.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for apparatus, methods and products for treating teeth, which do not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art apparatus, methods and products.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a brushing system, which includes at least two material reservoirs, and further includes a tooth brush having bristles, wherein the bristles are in liquid communication with the two material reservoirs.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a brushing system including at least one material reservoir, wherein the material reservoir comprises at least two materials, and wherein the materials are positioned to sequentially empty from the reservoir. The brushing system further includes a tooth brush having bristles, where the bristles are in liquid communication with the at least one material reservoir.
According to even another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of brushing teeth with a brushing system, wherein the brushing system comprises at least two material reservoirs having dental treatment materials positioned within the reservoir, and a tooth brush having bristles, wherein the bristles are in liquid communication with at least two material reservoirs, the method first includes dispensing dental treatment materials from the reservoirs to the bristles. The method then includes contacting the bristles to teeth.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of brushing teeth with a brushing system, wherein the brushing system comprises a material reservoir having first and second dental treatment materials positioned within the reservoir, and a tooth brush having bristles, wherein the bristles are in liquid communication with the reservoir, the method first includes dispensing first dental treatment materials from the reservoir to the bristles. The method also includes applying the bristles to teeth. The method even also includes dispensing second dental treatment materials from the reservoir to the bristles. The method then includes applying the bristles to teeth.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a reservoir system for use with a brush system, wherein the brush system comprises a tooth brush having bristles, and wherein the tooth brush defines a liquid communication passage through the tooth brush to the bristles, the reservoir system includes a body defining a reservoir having a dispensing passage for engaging the liquid communication passage.
These and other embodiments of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.